The Team,escape plan -Part One
by MihighFan13
Summary: Love Mi High so much! And all the relationships that comes with it! But my favorite is series 6 Zoe and Dan's 3 This novel will include a lot of #Zan and maybe even some cute Tom and Anishia moments. But what will happened when some members of the team get captured? Who will find them? Will relationships become tight and everyone left hurt?
1. Chapter 1

The explosion was bigger than they all thought it would off been the whole school shook! The whole town shook!  
Dan and Zoe came sprinting out of the building opposite KORPS and stopped by a tree to lean on and catch their breath.

"Urg we could of had them!" Dan said panting, Zoe looked up to him but heard marching foot steps of KORPS agents coming from the building, she turned round quickly but Dan grabbed her arm and hid them behind the tree, they were outnumbered.

"Where is the rest of MI9?" Zoe whispered, Dan gently letting go of her arm replied quietly

"I think they escaped the back way..leaving us to it!"

"Well what we going to do now?" Zoe said puzzled and worriedly. She peeked behind the tree to see hundreds of KORPS agents still transferring out of the burning building. But some of them getting a little to close to them.

"I don't know Zo, but i think we better start heading away, before we get captured."

They stopped looking in each other for answers, and headed forward toward a huge wired fence.

"No too good at climbing" Zoe said looking towards the top of the fence

"There's no need for you to climb it though" a strange voice said in reply.

Zoe looked round in confusion, to see Dan with rope in his mouth and his arms held tightly behind his back by a 6 foot tall man and another one by his side with a Gun.  
Zoe placed her hands behind her head and gave Dan a worried look, Dan stood there struggling. But Zoe had no clue what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Zoe looked round in confusion, to see Dan with rope in his mouth and his arms held tightly behind his back by a 6 foot tall man and another one by his side with a Gun._  
_Zoe placed her hands behind her head and gave Dan a worried look, Dan stood there struggling. But Zoe had no clue what to do."_

Tom looked on his computer screen back down in HQ and called Frank over

"Frannnk...i think you better see this!" Pointing towards the "offline" screen coming from Zoe's and Dan's tracking devices.  
At the same time Anishia came down the lift with Stella laughing at the story of Franks hair cuts when they walked in and Anishia stopped.

"Wheres Zoe and Dan?!" She said worriedly, her heart begun to beat louder.

"Ahhr, we may of ran into a little problem, there tracking devises have just switched off line" Frank replied with concern

"Impossible, we had all 49 agents counted as we escaped from the fire exit. They can't still be in the building?" Stella blurted out.

"I don't know, agents; find the time when the fire services came to the building, and i'll find the number to see weather they reported any deaths."

It took a little while, after a lot typing down the computer, and a few phone calls Frank made, they found nothing.

"Dan and Zoe were reported out of the building but no reports of them been seen when they done the agent check." Frank said, looking towards Stella.

"Don't look at me! I only counted them!" Stella replied innocently.

"Right Tom, track where their last place was, before they went off screen. Anishia go with Stella to MI9 see if any of the other agents recalled seeing them...We need to find them!" Frank said firmly, but shakily.

Dan got taken over the a big black van, which needed a metal card to unlock the van door. The tall man shoved Dan into the van, and have a nod to the man left with Zoe and a gun. He slammed the door shut, whilst Zoe noticed the KORPS uniform.  
He grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled up her sleeve, looking down and smiling.

"V.9.5, ahh, Bill we've got her!" She tugged away, and whacked her leg up into the air, her foot forcing the gun out of the mans hand.  
She ran up to the van and try to unlock the door, which didn't shift.

"Dan?, Dan can you hear me?" Zoe called out.

"Bill, what do we do?"

"Shove her in there too. Lock it, and join me up front, we're take them the hard way." Bill replied.

The man, gabbed Zoe's arm and twisted it behind her back, she let out a massive weep. He pushed her head to the van door whilst he got out his card, quickly swiping it, and throwing her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Their faces dropped, all four of theirs. The last place they were was right outside KORPS entrance._

_"Tom, you and Frank need to get there too! I'll get Stella to get back up. Hurry!"_

About 50 MI9 agents came sprinting behind the back of the ruins of the KORPS building. Some split up and when round each side in search for Zoe or Dan. Whilst Tom and Anishia went running towards where their tracking devices were last located at...

"Tom, Anishia! Wait up! It might not be safe" Frank called, running behind them with Stella.

Tom stopped, and put his arm in front of Anishia looking down at the device screen. Saying they were close.

"Neish.. They should be hear." Tom said.

They were at the tree where Zoe and Dan were when they ran out of the burning building, and Anishia walked over to the fence what they were going to climb. She looked down, and saw two tracking devices, and their pencils snapped in half.

"Frrrank. you might want to come see this." Anishia called down to Frank.

In no time, Frank, Stella and some MI9 agents came running towards them. Frank picked up their commitcators, and Tom noticed the tire marks across the ground. When Anishia noticed some red hair attached to the wired fence.

"Frank! Do you have your DNA tracking device on you? I think i have some of Zoe's hair, we can track her down and find her!" Anishia called out to Frank.

Frank looked down, and wondered. What dot would it be, so many would come up on the screen, it would be impossible to tell.

"um, no, i, don't." Frank replied coldly.

The van was now getting faster, and the roads were getting bumpier. Zoe wondered if anyone knew if they were missing yet. Whilst Dan crawled over to the doors on the back of the van. They opened slightly, relief rushed through his body, he might be able to save him and Zoe!

"Zo! Look" He whispered, Zoe looked round and saw a gimps of light through the gap. A big grin grew across her face, and she crawled towards Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

_The van was now getting faster, and the roads were getting bumpier. Zoe wondered if anyone knew if they were missing yet. Whilst Dan crawled over to the doors on the back of the van. They opened slightly, relief rushed through his body, he might be able to save him and Zoe!_

_"Zo! Look" He whispered, Zoe looked round and saw a gimps of light through the gap. A big grin grew across her face, and she crawled towards Dan._

"Stella, i mean it! You need to go back to HQ and find some of Dan's DNA!" Frank whispered sharply to Stella who was more confused than ever.

"What does that even matter? There both be together and if Zoe's is hear then we might is well use that!" Stella replied louder,  
Tom and Anishia came towards them whilst over hearing their conversation.

"Nooo,oo" Tom stuttered, "Frank might be right, KORPS want Zoe but not Dan,they need Zoe! She's our first need to get back, but they can't hurt her because they need her. But they wont need Dan. So-" Tom got inturuped

"So, there more likely to hurt Dan then they are Zoe." Anishia butted in.

"Yes, but i dont see why we can't take Zoe's DNA as it is right hear, because chances are there together!" Stella carried on.

"But what, if there not!" Frank said quickly. looking a little more worried now.

"Fine. Agents.. You need to go back down to HQ Now! Anishia, Tom you two need to go into MI9 base, use this card. Get some of Dan's DNA. Hurry" Stella ordered. "Come on! We need to find these agents, before dark" she started getting louder.  
"Frank. i don't know whats wrong with you today. But there be fine! we'll find them. i promise" Stella added on.

Frank gulped, more worried about Zoe's sisters than anything, how could she have that many

Zoe rushed towards the gap of light she saw, grinning like anything. Dan quietly as he could tried to open the door slightly more. But it was no use.

"We're going to have to kick it open." He said looking towards Zoe for any other ideas.  
"What? Are you crazy? There see us, hear us" Zoe replied looking terrified.  
"Zoe, i'm not sticking in this van to find out what, where or when there taking us to! KORPS was back there. So your be fine. They need you they wont touch you. But i'm not planning to die trying to save you again! when we can just escape now!"

"Dan!" She said looking hurt. "I'm so sorry if this ride isnt your best thing in the world. But they don't need me, and you didn't have to come rescue me before. i can fight KORPS on my own!"

"Zoe, they were about to transplant somebody's brain into your body, course you needed me!" Dan replied, with a hissed tone. "and we're practically hear because of you, so don't tell me we can't escape!" The words slipped out of his mouth, he didn't mean to say them, but he was angry and now the regret came rushing towards him.

Zoe looked hurt and angry now, filled up with tear. but before she could reply, or cry even the van stopped and julted and stopped suddenly after.


	5. Chapter 5

_"and we're practically hear because of you, so don't tell me we can't escape!" The words slipped out of his mouth, he didn't mean to say them, but he was angry and now the regret came rushing towards him._

_Zoe looked hurt and angry now, filled up with tear. but before she could reply, or cry even the van stopped and julted and stopped suddenly after._

"Zoe? Zoe can you hear me?" Dan whispered quietly

"Well, what do you care ?" Zoe replied trying to slip out of the gap in the van

"Zoe! I didnt even mean it like that! You know that! Tom was the one who said that if you went into KORPS we wouldn't need to be hear not me" Dan said angrily

"What so you all just think im a hold up for MI9?" Zoe replied whilst trying to force the van's door open.

"No i meant is that life in MI9 would be easier without you being there- not there, but not belonging to KORPS!" Dan said with his voice raised.

"Oh well i'm sorry its come to that but i wouldn't be hear if it wasn't for them too!" Zoe replied whilst kicking the door off of its hinges.

The light was so bright into their eyes and Dan and Zoe looked at each other because the van was placed into a woods, with the sun beaming onto them, but they we're only traveling five minutes how could they be so far out?

"Zoe what happened? Dan said softly whilst getting up and looking past Zoe's face deep into the woods.

"Well, i think the jilt must of sent us flying down some back road and the parked us into the woods?" Zoe said confused whilst a mass of crows flew past.

"Not that! Your face, your bleeding." Dan said looking angry with himself the thoughts running through his mind tell him he had been having a go at Zoe when all this time she had been in pain.

Tom and Anishia went running into MI9 head quarters, looking around for Dan's file.

"Agents! It's a brief file, meaning you can look at any of the information on Dan, so if you wouldn't mind waiting out there, whilst me and Frank look for it, and we're call you back in once it's done!" Stella said whilst shortly chasing in behind them.  
Tom handed Dan's file which he just picked out to Stella and gave a confused look to Anishia who was searching Frank for answers.

Stella placed the DNA sample of Dan's hair onto the scanner and waited, a red dot came up behind the mall about 10 minuetes from there, behind the park where the trees go on, and on for miles before they couldn't see anymore.

"What would they want with him there?" Frank asked worriedly.

"They might of dumped his body there and took Zoe?" Stella said "Which means we need to send half are agents to Dan straght away and then we need to get Zoe's DNA and find her!" Stella demanded

"No! There be together! they wouldn't of let KORPS split them up!" Frank blurted out just before Stella was going to call down the MI9 line fore the agents to find Dan.

"Frank, the reason we came hear and not use Zoe's DNA which was on the fence was because _you_ said that they wouldn't be together, that there hurt Dan because they don't need him! if you thought that they wouldn't be split why hold us up!?" Stella demanded.

"Because Zoe has about 30 other sisters in this country, all which have the same DNA profile as her, meaning you couldn't tell which dot would be her's even if you wanted to!" Frank replied loudly, and ashamed of his actions.

"...Frank?! Never mind the fact that you should of told us! Did you even tell Zoe!? She could be in more danger than before now!" Stella shouted  
"I need all MI9 agents to the profile i'm sending down your commitcators NOW!" Stella shouted down the line.

Frank got up to go and get Tom and Anishia put Stella put her arm in front of him.

"Frank if your not committed to MI9, then i think it's best if you stand down until we find them"  
"I'll give you a call when we do... but i don't think it's best you see Zoe for a while, if anything happens to Dan it would be your fault because she will give them herself for him!" Stella said, and walked out slowly of the room, grabbing Tom&Anishia who looked back through the glass gap of the door in disappointment to Frank, as just over hearing their conversation.


End file.
